memory_alphafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
1963
:Pour consulter la chronologie de production de cette année, voir Chronologie de production pré-Star Trek Evènements * Guerre Froide opposant, sur Terre, le bloc de l'Est (communiste) au bloc de l'Ouest (capitaliste). ( ) .|La période de ce conflit (non-canon) est indiqué à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} et sa femme Jacky Kennedy]] * Lyndon B. Johnson devint le 36ème Président des Etats-Unis d'Amérique, succédant à John F. Kennedy qui vient d'être assassiné. ( ) prêtant serment]] précisait "The 35th President served from 1961 to 1963. At 43, he {...}".|Une image de Lyndon Johnson (non-nommé) apparaît dans les images scannées de la base de données de l'épisode TOS: & : . La version originale présentait un simple dessin alors que la version remastérisée présente une photographie de sa prise de fonction, avec Jacqueline Kennedy à ses côtés.|L'assassinat de Kennedy et la présidence de Johnson (contexte - non-canon) sont indiqués à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} thumb|[[Mao Zedong]] * La Chine était dirigée par Mao Zedong depuis 1949. ( ) .|Sa direction de la Chine (contexte - non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} thumb|[[Fidel Castro]] * Cuba était dirigée par Fidel Castro depuis 1959. ( ) .|Sa direction de Cuba (contexte - non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} * Sortie de la chanson "Here's to the Losers". ( ) .|L'ouvrage non-canon "Star Trek Encyclopedia" (3ème éd. p. 615) indique que cette chanson populaire du 20ème siècle fut notamment interprétée par Frank Sinatra. Cette chanson a été écrite par et .|Sa date de sortie (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} * Démarrage du programme Gemini par la NASA sur Terre. ( ) . Plusieurs photographies issues du programme apparaissent également dans l'épisode .|La date de début du programme (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} * Guerre du Vietnam. ( ) . En 2268, James T. Kirk faisait référence aux 'guerres de brousse' qui ont eu lieu en Asie au 20ème siècle, dans lesquelles deux superpuissances aidaient et soutenaient des nations antagonistes plus faibles dans le conflit les opposant. Une manifestation américaine anti-guerre est mentionnée en 1967 dans l'épisode .|Ce conflit (non-canon) est indiqué à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} * Naissance de l'américain Conan O'Brien. ( ) . La référence n'existe pas en version française.|Sa date de naissance - 18 avril - (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} * Naissance de la canadienne Julie Payette. ( ) . Visible à l'écran sous plusieurs angles, mais non clairement identifiable, cette information est reprise dans le cadre des politiques d'extrapolation sur la réalité et d'obtention de ressources de production de meilleure qualité.|Sa date de naissance - 20 octobre - (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} ---- Observations * Dans notre réalité légèrement différente de celle de ''Star Trek, les évènements réels non-canons suivants, cités dans la saga (romans, comics, ouvrages de référence, ...), se sont produits cette année-là :'' ** ''Décès de personnages réels canons : W.E.B. Du Bois, Amelita Galli-Curci, John F. Kennedy, Oliver La Farge, ...'' ** ''Naissance de personnages réels non-canons : ...'' ** ''Décès de personnages réels non-canons : ...'' ** ''Autres évènements réels non-canons :'' *** Dirigeants terriens : Jawaharlal Nehru (Premier Ministre d'Inde), Elisabeth II (Reine du Royaume-Uni), Nikita Khrouchtchev (dirigeant de l'URSS), Charles de Gaulle (Président de la République française), ... *** Signature du . ("Star Trek Chronology" 1ère éd. p. 13) *** Première diffusion de la série animée ''" ".'' ("The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume 1" ; ) Liens externes * * cs:1963 de:1963 en:1963 es:1963 it:1963 nl:1963 sv:1963 Category:Chronologie